My Night with Seychelles
by lindamartinez
Summary: Antonio wakes up to Michelle? Poor Spain horrible hangover but then realizing Seychelles was willing to refresh his mind of last night.


Hey I decided to make a Spain and Seychelles fanfiction

**Disclamer: _I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters I Just Make Fan Fiction._**

**_Please_ Enjoy!**

"Hey Antonio what you waiting for?" Antonio wakes up full of sweat he doesn't remember what happened last night all he knows is he wakes up next to Michelle. "What happened last night? My head is killing me." Said the Spaniard with a major hangover.

Spain thought Seychelles looked so beautiful in her skin tight blue dress. "You're awake Antonio I really enjoyed last night you were such a gentleman." Michelle said with a cute smirk. Antonio winked at her "So do you want to refresh my mind?" Michelle kisses the Spaniards neck making sure she leaves her mark. Then he pulls her up for a passionate kiss. The kiss was rough, hard, and passionate.

The passion, in fact, was so overwhelming that Seychelles had a hard time keeping up. Seychelles placed her delicate hands on Antonio's broad shoulders but the gentle pushes was all she could manage as Antonio's tongue slipped passed her lips and into her own mouth, joining her tongue in a fiery dance. Michelle let out a moan and her hands quickly came up to grab Antonio's hair. Even when her lungs protested and demanded air, she didn't give them such a pleasure. She continued kissing Antonio back with all her pent up passion she held as well. "Antonio," Seychelles whispered as her lips left his for but a moment to inhale one lungful of air before his lips came over hers again.

Michelle let out another moan as Antonio grasped her thigh and pulled it up over his hip, once she managed to hook her knee around Spain's' hip, Seychelles felt that same hand take a good hold of her skirt and pull the fabric up until he could touch her thigh. Turning her face to the side, Michelle could no longer repress the drawn out moan of Antonio's hand on the soft skin of her thigh.

"Oh, oh, Antonio," Seychelles moaned as the older nation bent his head and sucked desperately against her neck. "Oh how I've longed for your touch on my body."

"Is that so, Michelle?" Antonio questioned as he darted his tongue out from his lips to taste Seychelles skin and lick all the way up towards her ear.

Seychelles all but shouted as Antonio's hand pulled down her under garments and rubbed between her legs Michelle let her head fall back against the wall she was now pinned against, with both her legs wrapped around Antonio's hips. She did have time to notice they were in one of the hallways that a servant could come walking by, or worse, Spain's boss! They could be caught, but right now, Seychelles didn't care because she needed this now just as much as Spain.

Seychelles eyes flew open as she felt Antonio's ' middle finger enter her up to his knuckle, rubbing her insides in such ways that she writhed. "Sp-Spain " Seychelles inhaled sharply as another finger entered her and scissored her most private of areas with such experience it was sinful.

Antonio brought his other hand up, pressing his body firmly against Seychelles to keep her from collapsing to the ground as his other hand retreated from her hip and came up to unbutton and unlace Michelle's blouse.

It took a lot of patience from Antonio to not just tear away the offending fabric that hindered his aching touch on Michelle's breasts. Once enough buttons were free and laces untied, he slipped his hand through the front of the blouse and touched Seychelles growing breast. He rubbed it through the linen fabric until he could feel her nipple harden against his rough hand.

Spain remembered when she used to be just as flat as any boy. He remembered when those two mounds had began to develop, and he remembered how sensitive Seychelles was when he touched them, and especially how she'd cry out when he'd suckle them. She was still relatively young and would grow, especially in breast size.

"Oh, oh, Antonio, mm, ah!" Michelle moaned the more Spain rubbed her like so and as he worked his third finger inside her, she opened her eyes and turned her face to his who only stared on at her.

"Michelle," Antonio whispered as he leaned closer and kissed her fully again.

Seychelles wrapped her arms around Spain's neck and held him close as she pressed her hips down against his fingers, wanting to take so much more of him inside of her. She tried moaning all she could to get Spain to hurry and place himself inside of her, but strangely his patience outweighed hers.

"Antonio," Michelle whispered once she felt yet another finger enter her before stretching her in the most pleasurable of ways. "Please, enter me. I need you." Seychelles reached down and rubbed the palm of her hand against Spain's arousal, a show of just what kind of affection Spain held for her.

Michelle watched in absolute pleasure as Antonio's eyes rolled behind his head as he tilted his head back, ever so slightly, to the feel of her hand against his manhood. She held such a power over him that she still couldn't quite understand herself, but he did the same to her and in that feeling she would drown.

He opened his eyes again they were dark, dark with lust and the want of her. She watched as he bore his teeth and threw out care, he ripped her blouse off of her chest and then the thin undergarment attached to it. Once her breasts were free to his vision he bent his head and took in a pink nipple, sucking it like a hungry newborn.

Michelle opened her mouth to gasp out a moan, but nothing escaped. Inhaling a deep breath she brought her hands into Antonio's hair and held him close as he lavished her breasts with his lips and tongue. Spain released Michelle's left breast with a smacking 'pop' before leaning over and taking her right breast into his mouth.

"Oh!" Seychelles nearly cried out as she leant her head back against the wall she was pressed against and scrapped her nails against Spain's scalp, enough to make him moan from the slight pain that he so adored. "Oh, Toni, don't stop!" the brunette nation pleaded as her eyes squeezed shut and she felt Antonio's hips buck into her, causing the hand between her legs to thrust further inside her, so much, that she nearly screamed.

Spain only groaned and inhaled Michelle's scent. He twisted his fingers inside Michelle for a good measure before he finally pulled them out and up towards their faces. He grinned and let go of his Seychelles nipple before leaning up and kissing her lips for a moment, just to get her to open her eyes to him.

Michelle blinked and then noticed Antonio's four very wet fingers, wet with her own essence. Her face grew hot at the prideful grin on the Spaniard's face.

"You're dripping Michelle," Spain whispered as he examined his four wet fingers with mild interest before glancing back towards his blushing Michelle. "Just for my fingers?"

"N-No, An-Antonio" Michelle stuttered as the heat pooled between her legs once more as she watched in lust as Antonio brought those fingers to his mouth and licked each one of them. Michelle let out a moan and groaned at the uncomfortable arousal of hers. It was beginning to hurt her because of how tight her vagina squeezed her insides.

She needed to be filled.

"Do not tease me, Spain!" Seychelles begged, beginning to grind against Spain's hips and moaned at the feel of his hard clothed arousal pressing against her womanhood.

Antonio released his fingers and sighed. Michelle was too eager. "Please," Michelle whimpered, giving the best begging eyes she had at her age. "I need your cock inside of me!"

"And I need you around me," Antonio said as he took Michelle's chin in his fingers, pulling her closer to his face that would have seemed so cold to anyone but Michelle. "Squeezing me to completion."

Seychelles nodded and moaned as Spain shifted her a little higher, off of his hips so he could unclasp his trouser and free his arousal. Once free, he took hold of Seychelles' hips once more and settled her back on his hips where he pressed himself inside of her.

"Ah!" Michelle moaned out a cry as Antonio penetrated her, the feeling excited her.

Antonio inhaled a deep sharp breath as his eager Michelle pressed down on him, trying to take as much of him inside of her as quickly as possible. If she kept this up, then he wouldn't be able to last and so he tightened his hold on her hips for a warning until he let go and slammed her arms against the wall where her head leaned against.

Her eyes opened in surprise at the action and when she looked at Antonio, all she saw was an aggravated panting man whom looked about ready to fuck her instead of make love to her—and that is exactly what Michelle wanted.

Michelle couldn't help but smile and roll her hips; much to Antonio's persisting that she stop. Letting out a short giggle, Michelle fluttered her eyes at Antonio and leaned her head forward to give Spain a quick peck on the lips.

That seemed to spark a passion inside Spain's eyes that Seychelles was longing for. She smiled and watched as Seychelles let out a growl before thrusting all of him inside of her. Seychelles nearly cried out Spain forced himself all of the way inside of her, but it felt oh so right.

And then he pulled out of her until only the tip of his cock was inside her. With another grunt he rammed so hard back inside of her that Seychelles' whole body jumped against the wall. That was the desired pressure for the both of them.

Antonio's right hand went back to Michelle's left thigh and squeezed her skin tightly against his hip. His left hand steadied himself against the wall they leant against as they satisfied their long drawn tension.

"Oh, oh, Toni, ah!" Michelle moaned out, tossing her head. Antonio thrusted harder into Michelle's all too known walls.

Michelle moaned out as Spain's hips connected harshly against her, causing her smaller body to jolt up against the wall, her bare back running up and down against the hall's red painted wall.

"Give me what I want!" Antonio growled dominatingly as his hands trailed up Seychelles' thighs and grabbed a hold of her buttocks, pressing her firmly down against his hips.

"AH!" Michelle cried out, her eyes closed tightly as Antonio's large cock stretched her insides in such a way that was so familiar. She let out a shaking breath before forcing her eyes open to look into Antonio's own eyes. She reached her trembling hands out and touched each side of his face, pulling him closer to where her forehead laid against his. "Tell me what you want," she whispered, bringing her lips up and felling his softly.

Letting out another moan, Michelle rocked against Antonio's before squeezing her legs tightly around his hips and hooking her ankles securely against his behind. She pressed herself as close as she could get to him, feeling the fabric of those damn trousers every time Antonio hips met hers.

Seychelles let out a moan as she turned her head towards the sight of Spain's and her hands came up and tugged at his shirt that was almost impossible to take off if you weren't behind him.

"Spain, please, let me feel you against my breasts, ah!" Michelle moaned, her eyes closing as one of Antonio's hands came up to squeeze her left breast.

Antonio grunted before he turned his lustfull eyes towards Michelle's flushed face. At first, Michelle thought he would not answer her, but after a third thrust, she heard Antonio inhale and speak.

"Afterwards, Michelle," Antonio replied, causing Michelle to purse her lips in a pout.

"I-It's not fair," Michelle groaned before exhaling a moan and rolling her hips.

A chuckle escaped Antonio's lips before closing his eyes and reveling in the feel of Michelle sounding him in ways many would scream disgusting.

"Ah! Spain, please, keep your mind on me" Michelle pleaded, digging her nails into Antonio's scalp dangerously.

"Forgive me, Michelle," Antonio apologized as he eased his thrusting, knowing that he could quite literally hurt Michelle to where she wouldn't be able to walk for a good number of days, maybe even a week.

Seychelles only giggled to herself and ran her fingers through Spain's wavy hair before leaning down and kissing his lips before turning to nibble on his ear—the ear always seemed to be a weak spot for males.

"It is well," Michelle whispered as she licked the shell of Antonio's ear before blowing on it gently to get that wanted visible shiver out of him. "I don't mind a little rough sex."

Seychelles hugged her beloved Spain close and turned to see a soft smile on his lips. She watched as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her torso and hugged her close as well, her breasts rubbing against the rough fabric of his dark blue shirt. It was a somewhat pleasant feel, not as much as her nipples grazing Spain's toned and large bare chest though.

With a quick inhale, Michelle closed her eyes and moaned into Antonio's ear. She knew that the more she moaned and the louder, the quicker and harder he'd thrust—and that is exactly what he did. She groaned and rolled her hips quicker against Antonio's, encouraging him to just ram into her. She knew he could, but he was holding back a little.

Spain let out another chuckle. He knew what Seychelles was trying. It was her way of telling him to fuck her harder. He pushed Michelle's back against the wall and looked into her eyes. "But I can't have you recovering so soon after we've only just begun."

Michelle blushed. She knew the meanings of Antonio's words. It quite literally meant that her vagina, her ass, and her mouth, was his later on. They were nowhere near from finished, and that is exactly what Seychelles wanted.

Spain leaned his head down again to take up a breast in his mouth. Seychelles blushed harder and moaned, wrapping her arms around his head, pulling him closer as he suckled her. It seemed he was intent on damaging her nipples with his tongue and teeth so much to where any child that wished to feed from her would find her useless. It made the both of them laugh at such a thought.

Antonio inhaled Michelle's scent plagued with his own. He opened his eyes and looked at Michelle writhe with everything he was doing to her, and just the look on her face nearly made him cum.

He held back though, because he needed to get Michelle to orgasm first. It's how it always has been. So, his hands returned under Michelle's dress that was gathered at her thighs, and touched her bare hips before getting a good grip on them and pulling them down against his hips harder, so his manhood could enter deeper.

Seychelles' louder moans were answer enough that Spain had succeeded in entering her deeper. He moaned quietly before laying his head against her breasts and opening his eyes.

Four, five, six, seven more thrusts later Michelle broke away from Antonio's lips and cried out, her body freezing as her orgasm rolled over her, making her head loll back against the wall and her body go lax. Toni helped Michelle ride out her orgasm and in that ride, he joined her in the skies as his orgasm shot through him like hot lava and he released himself deep inside of her, filling her to the point where she moaned at the feel.

Once they returned to the earth Michelle smiled widely. "There your mind has been refreshed." Spain Carried Michelle back into his room and they both laid and fell back asleep with her cuddled in his arms.

* * *

**Thanks for reading **

**Please Review** **:) Please!**


End file.
